


Two Kinds of Evil

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: A New Hale Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Assassins & Hitmen, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, De-Aged Derek, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Resurrection, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack must fight against two enemies that will test their will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the S4 fic Tori and I promised. This is our spin on S4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack rush to find Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with #3. This is Betsie with ch 1. It took us two days to finish this, so enjoy.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison went to meet with Araya Calavera, head of the Calavera clan. She was in her club. She sat down at a table with the trio.

"What a surprise. What does you three need?" Araya asked.

"My name is Allison Argent. You might know my father." Allison responded.

"We have some questions for you." Lydia added.

"For starters, where did you put my boyfriend Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Derek? I don't know someone by that name. You have the wrong person." she lied. While the trio were confronting Araya, the pack were busy. Kira, Danielle, and Malia were on the dance floor. The girls were carefree as they danced. Kira and Danielle danced together as Malia swayed with a random guy. In the meantime, Laura was in a hidden corner with Aiden and Cora watching her pack. Aiden was listening to Araya and the human trio's conservation. All of sudden, he went stiff.

"She's lying." he growled.

"Calm down. We cannot let ourselves be heard." Laura whispered.

"You're right, they can already tell." Aiden responded as Cora glared at Araya. She wanted to know where the hunter matriarch had stashed her brother!

* * *

 Meanwhile, Peter had his own orders from Laura. He had grabbed Chris and Scott and headed to search abandoned ruins. However, they had run into a snag. Scott's sense of smell was off.

"I can't smell anything. Why does my sense of smell choose this moment to be off?" Scott complained. Peter turned to Scott confused. His sense of smell was perfectly fine.

"That makes no sense. Laura trained you mostly on your advanced senses." Chris frowned.

"Something is wrong here. Let's keep looking." Peter commented. Then they resumed their search.

Meanwhile, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were in disguise. They had to go to the market in order to gather some intel. So they did and stood around listening to the locals gossip. There were several key information on secret hideouts around town.

"Excuse me, what kind of hideouts could there be?" Erica asked a villager.

"Ma'am there are so many around." the villager responded. He began to tell them about the various hideouts, helping them find what they were after.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Danny, and Jackson were in another part of town searching. There had been a very long list of abandoned places to search in. So Chris and Danny had decided to split the list between their groups. Ethan and Danny searched in the forest surrounding the ruins. Jackson looked through half of them before doubling back to the forest.

"No such luck. What about you?" Jackson asked.

"None at all. Where could one wolf possibly be?" Danny asked.

"Good question." Ethan groaned, just as Boyd, Erica, and Isaac ran over to them.

"We have something." Erica informed them as she waved a piece of paper in the air.

"A nice villager gave us a list of hideouts. Each of them are used for illegal business and harboring people. Loki could have Derek in any of them." Isaac explained.

"Thank you. This will give a lot of help." Danny responded as he took the list from Erica.

"We split the list and get to work." Boyd said. They all took spots to check and began their search.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Derek was chained. He had been taken prisoner and was being held in a dark and wet area.

"I'll never get over you being chained. Deja vu, isn't it?" Kate smirked.

"Go straight back to hell." Derek growled.

"We're already in hell, Derek. Don't you know that?" the rogue huntress responded.

In the meantime, Araya was dropping a bombshell on the pack.

"Kate Argent is alive. Turn her over." she ordered.

"We buried my aunt. She had her throat sliced open." Allison was shocked and angry. She had finally moved past the grief and pain of both her aunt and mother's death. Now this huntress go and rip open the wound?! How dare she?!

"You're lying to me." came the cold and angry reply. Meanwhile, in their dark corner, Cora and Aiden were both seething.

"Hypocrite." Cora and Aiden hissed. Laura gestured for quiet then they turned back just in time to hear Allison's angry retort.

"No, you don't understand. I buried her. She is right next to my mother in an Argent plot in Beacon Hills." Allison gritted out. She was wired and angry, while Araya was just as furious. A moment later, Araya slapped the teenager only to be sent flying to the floor as Allison tackled her. The pair began to fight, clawing at each other.

"Ok-OKAY! Let's act like adults and figure this out!" Lydia screamed. Then the two women got up and began a tense discussion. While the trio of females were discussing Kate, Stiles was lost in thought.

_Stiles was getting frustrated. He'd been calling Derek for over thirty minutes and he wasn't answering._

_"I know he can hear the phone." the mage paced the floor. In the end, Stiles decided to go by Derek's apartment to check on him. 5 minutes later, Stiles got out of the jeep and headed to the building. He took the elevator and stopped at his apartment. He turned the knob and the door swung open._

_"Derek! Are you here?" Stiles called as he stepped in the apartment. He froze when he saw the ransacked room. The furniture had been destroyed. Derek's table was broken to pieces and the couch was ripped through. There were bullets scattered on the floor? After scooping the bullets up with a paper towel, Stiles instantly called everyone and told them to meet him at Deaton's. They rushed there when Stiles seemed panicked. They found Steve consumed with worry, as he paced the floor of the clinic.  
_

_"Why did you call this meeting?" Laura asked._

_"Something happened to Derek. I went to his place and everything was destroyed." Stiles admitted. Laura and Cora looked worried. The pack was horrified._

_"By the way, I found these on the floor. Anyone recognize them?" Stiles mentioned as he took out said paper towel with the bullets._

_"They have wolfsbane in them. The casing is made especially for it." Chris reported. Several pack members turned pale. They knew what the bullets meant. Hunters were there._

_"I thought the war is supposed to be over!" Jackson shouted._

_"It's not over unless they want it to be." Chris stated grimly._

 Stiles came out of memory lane when a shout was heard.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Danielle and Kira forgot about all problems as they danced. They were loose and carefree. All of sudden, Malia abruptly grabbed them and dragged them off the dance floor.

"What is it, Malia?" Danielle asked.

"It's time to meet with the others." Malia replied, as she towed her friends outside. About 10 minutes later, everyone met in the forest.

"You had news for us?" Laura asked.

"We found Derek." Isaac announced.

"Then, why are we standing here? Let's go!" Stiles declared.

* * *

 Ten minutes later, the pack arrived at their location; a rundown church. Peter kicked the door in. They found Derek chained to the altar. Lydia and Stiles rushed to get metal cutters. While Laura and Cora checked for wounds. Scott was looking around when his gaze landed on Derek.

"Oh my God!" Scott yelled. When everyone turned to him, he pointed at Derek. They gasped when they got a really good look at him. Derek was now a teenager.

"What are you staring at?" Derek asked.


	2. The Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack encounters another enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tori posting. It has been a long time since I've posted but I might start back up during winter break or later. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Stiles and Erica stared at the teen Derek had become. He looked exactly the way he did the first time he was a teenager. Even Cora, Laura, and Peter were shocked to see him.

"Where am I?" Derek asked.

Scott answered, "You're in Mexico." He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell Derek why they were really there.

Derek was still confused. There were so many new faces. He scanned his eyes over everyone but stopped when he saw Chris. 

"Why is Uncle Peter's boyfriend here?" Derek questioned. "Did he finally tell Mom?" Malia, Kira, and Aiden looked at the men. They stared at each other. How did he know about them?

Cora smirked, "Derek and I followed you two a few months ago."

"How are you guys older?" Derek eyed Stiles. "Since when is Phoenix that tall?"

"Phoenix?" almost everyone questioned. Stiles groaned with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Phoenix. That is his name," Derek responded. 

"I changed it when my Mom died," Stiles added. "Derek, it has been nine years. Of course everyone would be much older."

"Where is my Mom? Where is my pack?" Derek asked. The pack stood still. They couldn't tell him the truth about his family. That'd break his heart again. 

Laura felt sadness wash over her as she began. "Something terrible bad happened to them. Years ago, a woman named Kate Argent hurt them. She was a hunter and she -." Her breath caught. She couldn't tell it. 

With a heavy heart, Chris continued. "She set your home on fire. She killed almost everyone." He still felt guilt about what his sister did. 

"She did what?" Derek whimpered. "How could she do that?" He curled in on himself as grief took him over.

Laura and Stiles wrapped around Derek as he began to cry.

Chris looked at the trio. Telling Allison about what her aunt did was hard, but this was more than just simple guilt. 

The atmosphere was full of neverending sadness. It seemed like the war came crashing down.

* * *

Peter and Chris were in the former hunter's apartment. The wolf was on edge about Kate. Chris watched his lover closely. 

"Why can't anything in this town stay dead? What is this, Pet Cemetery?"

"Peter, you would still be in a grave if everything stayed dead around here."

"Don't remind me," Peter groaned. "I like being back and so does Laura." Chris chuckled at Peter's grumpiness. Kissing his lover, he began to laugh loudly at his pout.

* * *

 Noah was eating a salad at the dinner table. He grimaced at the taste but powered through it. 

The door flew open and in came Stiles and some teenager. "What is going on?"

Stiles was holding a grieving Derek. Noah looked at the stranger closely and his eyes went wide. 

"What is really happening?! Why is Derek a kid?" Noah had worked the Hale arson and knew what Derek looked like when he was younger. 

"We found him like this, Dad. We don't know how it happened," Stiles explained. "Derek, this my Dad, Sheriff Stilinski."

"Hello, Sheriff Stilinski," Derek greeted with a strained smile. 

Noah looked to Stiles. "Take him to the guest room. He looks exhausted." Watching his son take Derek away, his heart clenched.

* * *

Danny and Lydia went on a double date with the twins. Looking for a little excitement, they decided to go paint-balling. They got their gear on and loaded their guns. The group listened to the safety instructions and got ready for their game. 

Ethan and Aiden thought they had the advantage. They were werewolves with precise skills. They'd realize their error in underestimating their dates. 

Lydia and Danny were formidable opponents. They'd use the twins' momentum against them, winning two out of three games. 

Danny would be the distraction, running out in the open. When the twins took the bait, Lydia would let loose a few round, hitting the twins. 

"For that well deserved victory, we'll buy you ice cream," Aiden offered. He and Ethan had lost but it was still fun.

* * *

Laura and Peter went to check on the Hale family vault. They had left the pack to train in the woods. 

"Why are we here?" Peter asked. 

"Mom came to me in a dream. It was a warning. Something bad is going to happen."

As they got close to the vault, a boom shock the earth. Turning to the sound, they gaped at the blue giants. 

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked. 

"I don't know, but it cannot be good!"

The pack ended up in a serious problem. As they sparred, a loud bellow jarred them. They saw the frost giants running and hurried to get out of the way. 

"We have to stop them. We can't let them run loose!" Stiles said. 

"What can we even do? They're giants, Stiles!" Scott yelled. 

The pack then decide to engage them. They tried to create a distraction. The wolves would claw at their ankles, trying to stop them. This slowed down the giants, who would try to kick them away. They used the diversion many times. 

As the pack fought, Laura and Peter had their own predicament. The pair had walked in on a heist of the vault. They tried to fight the thieves but were slowly overwhelmed. 

A pair of feet proceeded to the vault. 

After taking care of Laura and Peter, the thieves began to load up everything from the vault. 

The wolves were also losing to the giants. Derek got too close and got knocked into a tree by a giant. The pack couldn't stop to help because they began to lose. 

Just when hope was lost, the older Derek came flying through. His claws cut deeper, injuring the giants more severely. They soon began to retreat. 

It was a full ten minutes before the pack found Laura and Peter. 

"The vault was cleaned out," Peter told them. "We also saw the giants."

"We fought them," Erica said. "Derek changed back and fought them off for us."

"So the giants must've been a diversion, but why?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Derek growled. The pack was left to think. 

Who would use giants to steal from a vault?


	3. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds something that could mean life or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 3. I'm going back to writing ch 16 for TSS tmw. Ch 16 might be updated on Thurs, it depends on how long it takes me to write it. It took me over 4 hours to write ch 15.

It was lacrosse season. Scott, the twins, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac were at tryouts. Nearly everyone were huffing and puffing as they ran laps. The group ran their laps without a problem, then they began doing practice games.

"I hate those drills, no matter the lycanthropy." Jackson complained.

Liam Dunbar and his best friend Mason showed up at tryouts. As the training proceeded, Liam's unearthly abilities emerged. Liam's eyes flashed gold as he ran circles around his opponents. His playing drew attention.

"Look at the new kid." Danny spoke.

"There's a new wolf here." Aiden growled. Ethan went over to Liam and sniffed him. Liam winced and stepped back.

In the meantime, Stiles and the girls were spying on tryouts.

"Why are we here?" Malia was confused.

"Good question." Cora chuckled.

"To show moral support to fellow pack mates. Lydia and Erica want to cheer their boyfriends on," Stiles replied. Lydia and Erica glared at the unrepentant mage. Kira looked at the routines and picked up a lacrosse stick. Kira then played with some guys as Scott brought Liam over to Stiles and the girls.

"This is Liam, the new wolf." Scott introduced.

"Wolf? You guys are so nuts." Liam protested.

"I'm taking you to Laura. She can sniff out a werewolf anywhere." Stiles decided as he started to drag the protesting freshman away. Finstock was too occupied to notice them leave. He had seen Kira playing and yelled.

"Hey, you!" Finstock exclaimed. Kira froze and looked at the coach.

"Get in there with the others. You're trying out." Finstock stated.

* * *

 After tryouts ended, Laura called a meeting. The pack gathered at Derek's house. Several pack members were surprised to see Liam fidgeting next to Laura.

"This is your new pack mate, Liam Dunbar." Laura smiled. Liam shyly waved and some of them awwed.

"Thank god, I'm not the youngest anymore!" Isaac declared.

"What happened to your Alpha?" Scott asked.

"What's an Alpha?" Liam asked. Everyone blinked in shock, he didn't know anything?

"Peter's your Alpha." Chris revealed as he and Laura glared at Peter heatedly.

"He still hasn't come in his powers fully, even if he's been a werewolf for a little less than a year." Lydia blinked.

"Why didn't you know that you was a wolf?" Cora asked.

"Werewolves are supposed to be myths. I thought I was going crazy." Liam answered.

"He didn't have a 'Stiles' then!" Scott realized.

"Obviously." Stiles muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa was finding out about the new case from Noah and Deputy Parrish. She had been working when the duo came in.

"We have a bizarre case." Noah began.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"We don't know exactly. We're going to need some help." Noah responded.

Meanwhile, an assassin known as The Mute began to plan his next job. He was getting paid at the moment. His ghastly white face had wrinkles and his missing mouth made it easy for him not to be missed. Soon, Garrett and Violet arrived to meet the Mute. They were partners and known as the Orphans.

"When is your next contract?" the Mute typed out.

"You'll find out soon enough. It will be too easy." Violet responded.

* * *

 While Melissa was finding out about the new villain in town, Stiles was giving Malia and Liam Were-creature 101.

"The thing about full moons is you need an anchor. Think of a person, an event, something." Stiles lectured. Liam and Malia thought about it for a while. What was something so important, it'd let their humanity stay? Just then Peter turned up along with Isaac, Cora, Boyd, and Erica.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Laura sent us." Erica said.

"Good, they need their pack around them. And you remember the rules." Stiles stated as he got out chains. He helped chain up the werewolves. It was a precaution he knew was necessary.

"There, now you're ready." Stiles finished. Then the moon fully came up. Here was the moment of truth.

Meanwhile, Allison blinked as she looked over Lydia's math notes. Lydia's math notes was cryptic. They were all in different types of symbols and numbers. Allison was getting a headache.

"How do you even read these things?" she asked.

"I have my own code. If I teach you, maybe you'd understand." Lydia answered.

"Yeah no, I'll pass." Allison responded.

* * *

 Several hours later, Stiles was perplexed. He had stumbled across a strange website. it had a list of supernatural creatures and their names. Attached to the names were what looked like bounties, the worth ranged from a hundred to a billion.

"Hey, Derek. You need to see this." Stiles called out. Derek went over to join Stiles. Stiles showed his mate the list.

"This is a hit list. Mom warned me about these." Derek responded. The list was long, but names caught his eye. There was Scott and Deputy Parrish. Why would he be on here?

"Look, Parrish's name is on here." Stiles said as he pointed out said names.

"Why would one of the deputies be on here?" Derek was confused.

"We can always ask him." Stiles suggested. Just then Lydia joined them with Allison and Danielle. Lydia looked at the list. It was similar to her code.

"Let me try something." Lydia suggested. Stiles got up and Lydia took his place. She typed a random code. Another list of names appeared. This time, Liam, Derek, Jackson, and nearly the entire pack's names were amongst them.

"It's definitely a hit list. And most of us are on it." Lydia stated.

"We need help then. This not only endangers the pack. The entire supernatural community are in danger." Stiles warned.

"Maybe we should take this to Laura and Dad. They might know something?" Allison suggested. So the group printed out the names and took the printouts to Laura and Chris.

"Oh, this is definitely bad. This is a paid hit list." Chris said as he looked at a list.

"But who organized this? Where did they get the money?" Laura frowned.

"Maybe the heist has something to do with it?" Danielle suggested.

"This is the Benefactor's list. Every hunter knows what this is." Chris responded.

"Wait a minute, the Hale vault was robbed weeks ago. How come the hunter knows about the Benefactor already?" Stiles pointed out.

"He's done this before. How do you think he knew about the vault? Besides a bunch of hunters have gotten rich off the kills. That and assassins." Chris scoffed.

"Great, we have a new enemy." Stiles muttered.

"Why involve the pack and countless innocents?" Danielle wanted to know.

"He eradicates indiscriminately. He just wants death. If we're not careful, we're next." Chris explained.


	4. Truth of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Garrett take out a contract and Liam sees someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's Tori! Betsie and I are back with a new chapter. We hope you had a great holiday and a happy New Year!

Violet and Garrett were on a job. Their new contract was Carrie Hudson. 

She was easy to kill. Garrett acted as bait and flirted with her, showing off a charming smile. This gave Violet time to line up her head in her crosshairs. With a perfect shot, she pulled the trigger. 

After cleaning the scene and packing up, the pair went to report their kill. They also needed to confirm that they had actually killed her. 

"Bring me Meredith," their superior ordered.

The goons brought her out. She was in a hypnotic state, not being able to hold her head up. 

"Is Carrie Hudson deceased?" 

Meredith answered, voice a complete monotone. "Yes."

Garrett said, "Now we get paid. Thank you for the confirmation."

Violet smirked as they both left. They would be swimming in money in no time.

Meanwhile, Allison and Lydia were trying to get the list decoded. They tried word searches and using Lydia's code for math. 

"Okay, how about this?" Allison started. "Use the werewolves. If this is a supernatural kill list, they will be on there."

 Lydia typed away at her keyboard. "Here is a list. We have Talia and William, Maggie, Thea, Eric, Gwendolyn, Remus, and Romulus Hale."

"Lyds, that is all of the names of the Hales that died in the fire!"

 "Why would they be on a hit list?" she responded before she looked closer. "And they aren't the only ones. All the other living Hales are here, too."

"That means that the fire wasn't a mindless killing. It was a hit for hire and Kate wanted the bounty!"

 Lydia responded, "We have to tell them about this." She printed out the list for them to see.

"Let's go now. We can't just wait and see with this one; they have to know immediately."

As the girls got their information together, Laura, Derek, and Stiles were helping Noah with an investigation. Stiles looked at the murder board, collection of notes pinned everywhere.

The board also had clues, crime scene and suspect photos, and sticky notes of questions. Yarn was all over the board, used for making connections.

Stiles sighed, "We have all of these victims but not a single suspect."

"He's been doing this for years. He wouldn't make major mistakes," Derek responded.

"A professional," Noah snorted. "That is just lovely."

Laura added, "He's been doing this for over nine years."

"So, how do we catch a professional assassin without getting ourselves killed?" Stiles asked.

Everyone shrugged. They were lost for words or ideas. When they gave up, Lydia and Allison burst into the front door and walked up to them.

Before anyone could ask questions, Allison laid down the list in front of Derek and Laura. "You are not going to like any of this."

Derek picked up the list, and he and Laura read it through. "These are the names of our family. Why is our family on the hit list?"

Noah got up and walked to them, looking at the list from over their shoulder. "What does the amount of money beside their names mean?"

"That's the price for their deaths," Stiles answered. He gripped Derek's hand tightly.

Derek and Laura were seething. Their family was killed for money. They were just a payday!

"We need to get to them before they get to us. We are going to kill them," Laura growled.

* * *

Liam and Mason were getting ready for the game. They talked as they fixed their nets. As they were finishing up, the away team walked in. Liam gasped and grabbed Mason close, pointing at a player on their team.

"That's Brett!" he panicked.

Mason asked, "You mean your ex?"

"Yeah," the brunette hissed. He looked up for a split second and caught Brett's eye. The other rival player smirked as he walked by.

Liam stared but looked away. Mason patted his back.

"Too bad, buddy," he said. "Let's go kick his ass as payback, okay?"

It was Liam's turn to smirk. That would definitely make him feel better.

* * *

Kira was getting her gear on as she talked to other friends and Danielle. She was nervous about her first game with the team, but that wasn't the main concern. Everyone knew about the Benefactor and their involvement with the Hale fire.

"I can't believe this, guys," Kira sighed. "I can't imagine their grief and anger."

"Everyone is so angry about it," Malia gritted.

"Wouldn't blame them. Our family was killed for cash!" Cora growled. Danielle touched her shoulder.

"We'll get the Benefactor, Cora," Danielle reassured. "They won't get away with this any longer." Cora calmed a bit and Kira was called to the bench by Finstock. They got a little "pep talk" before the game began.

The game was intense. It was a back-and-forth power struggle between the two rivals. Liam was distracted by Brett and it made it hard to play.

When the first quarter was up, Scott and Danny brought Liam away from the field and crowd. Some of the pack followed them.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine," Liam lied.

"Really?" Scott asked, not at all convinced. They all stared at Liam but before they could ask him anything else, the whistle blew. The team went back to the field and the others went back to the stands.

The game began. It began to pick up minutes later, but during the second quarter, Brett was hit in the neck by a dart. He stopped to pull it out, and he began to choke. The teen fell to the ground, grabbing and clawing at his throat.

Liam saw him go down and yelled, "Brett!"

The pack raced over to him and his fallen ex. Cora got close and sniffed him. He was a werewolf.

"We need to get him to Deaton, now!" she yelled.

As everyone was rushing outside, Kira followed Violet into the locker room. Danielle and Stiles were close behind her.

Stiles and Danielle got into he locker room and took their positions behind Kira. Danielle grabbed a broom and broke it to make it a weapon. Stiles waved his hands, using his magic to fight. Violet's eyes widened. She was never trained to fight a magic user.

Seeing Violet's indecisiveness, Kira decided she needed to take the chance. She advanced on the assassin, knocking her weapon out of her hand. She then took her down.

Stiles materialized magical rope and tied her hands. Danielle kept her pinned down so she could be restrained.

Authorities came into the locker room and found them. Some witnesses saw her flee the scene and described her to them. They took her into custody, not wanting her out in the free world any longer than she should be at the moment.

* * *

Laura, Boyd, and Liam brought Brett to Deaton in order to get him help. Deaton looked at Brett with surprise.

"I didn't expect to see any of Satomi's pack," he said as he examined the injured werewolf.

"Who's Satomi?" Liam asked in confusion.

"Mom's friend?" Laura asked.

Deaton nodded. "She's also Brett's Alpha."

Liam's eyes widened. Brett was a werewolf? So, he wasn't the only one back at school.

"Let him get fixed up before we ask questions," Laura told Liam. The teen nodded. He'd save them all for later.

As they got Brett help, Chris and Peter were called by Allison and Malia. They knew they needed to get to Kate and kill her.

The pair found her in a clearing. Peter's claws were drawn and Chris had his guns out.

"You did it for money," Chris growled. "Just when I thought I couldn't hate you anymore."

Kate tried her best to bluff. She didn't know what he was talking about. Knowing that her chances of living were slim, she turned and ran. She had the element of surprise on her side and managed to get out of sight and ear shot. 

The hunter then took a detour to find out who the Benefactor was and if he had anything to do with this mission. She had some interrogating to do and she would start with the "Orphans."

At the station, John was losing his patience with Garrett.

"Release my girlfriend," the teen ordered. "She did nothing at all."

"Violet was caught red handed and she tried to kill one of my son's friends. I think that's something," the Sheriff responded.

Down the hall at the holding cells, Violet waited. The Benefactor then appeared, killing the guard on duty. He took his keys and opened the orphan's cell. They both walked down the hall, knocking out any officers in their way. 

They got to the front and the Benefactor knocked out the Sheriff. All three of them escaped. Soon enough, Kate found them. The killer left them alone and Kate turned to the orphans.

"What is going on with the mission?"

 "We've had some setbacks," Violet answered. "Don't worry though. We won't need your help."

"Well, I have some questions," Kate responded. "Who is the Benefactor?"

Garrett sighed, "We don't know. None of us know actually. It's better if we don't know who he is."

Kate groaned. She was getting frustrated with the lack of answers, and she was losing her cool. The kids were of no help, and she needed these answers now. As the frustration and anger grew, her disguise began to fail. Soon enough, Kate became a green eyed, pale man with black hair. 

The orphans took a step back. Kate was now Loki, and he was furious. He took his staff and shoved it through Garrett's chest. Violet screamed but Loki made sure to keep her quiet. He used his magic to snap his neck.

He got moving. He didn't have time to be idle.

* * *

 Liam sat by Brett as he recovered. He was worried about the other teen. They had broke up on bad terms when Liam thought he was losing his mind. He couldn't cope well with being a werewolf and it affected their relationship.

As he thought, Brett woke up. He looked at the worried teen and his eyes went wide.

"Liam!" Brett gasped "Why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never mention that you were a wolf? You could have told me. I thought I was losing my mind!" Liam cried into Brett's jacket.

"How was I supposed to tell you? You were pushing me away, and then you broke up with me."

"I'm a werewolf, Brett. I was also your boyfriend, and you didn't trust me," Liam retorted. "I only just found out that I was a werewolf. My parents thought my meds weren't working and had the doctors up the dosage, but that didn't work. It's all Peter's fault anyway."

Brett sat up and looked at the shorter teen. "I'm sorry, Liam. You're right; I should have trusted you."

"Yeah, you should have," he bit out. Brett gave him a sad smile and kissed his ex's temple. He wrapped his arms around the smaller of them.

Liam nuzzled into his neck, "I miss you."

Pressing a kiss to his hair, Brett replied, "I miss you, too. I never want to lose you again."

As Liam and Brett mended things, Stiles had discovered something and made a call to Derek. They found Laura at the clinic and called her out.

"I think these belong to you," Stiles said as he dragged in money bags.

"The rest are in the car," Derek added, bringing in some bags filled with more money.

Laura sighed, "This is all of the money. I thought we were going to spend months looking for it all."

Stiles asked, "So, where will you put it? It should be in a safer place."

"Leave that to me," Laura said. "I found a place while we were dealing with everything else. I'd like to see another robber try to steal from us."

As they were putting away the money, Lydia and Malia walked into the Eichen house. She was visiting a friend, Meredith Walker.

Lydia greeted the woman at he front desk with a smile. "Hello, I am here to visit Meredith Walker." At the mention of her, the woman got visibly sad.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, but something terrible happened."

"Well, what happened?" Malia asked.

"Meredith was found dead in her room. It was a suicide."

Lydia and Malia stilled. They were horrified and saddened by the loss of their friend. Lydia struggled to keep her composure together.

"Can you arrange for a funeral home? I will be paying for a funeral," Lydia said. "May we say goodbye to her one last time?"

"I will call. The orderly will lead you to our morgue," the woman responded "I am sorry for your loss."

Lydia and Malia nodded and followed the man. With every step, their hearts broke.


	5. Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning comes to the Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 5. FtP will be next to be updated.

The latest assassin was in his own chem lab dressed in his lab coat and wearing goggles. He wore gloves as he worked. He was making his new chemical weapon. He specialized in anything that could hurt people using chemicals. There were flasks and beakers filled with colored liquids surrounding him. There was a test tube rack near him as he tested his new recipe, using a special eyedropper. The chemist smirked as he worked silently. He could make a lot of money using this new weapon.

Meanwhile, the surviving Hales were fast asleep in their beds. They were unaware that they were sharing the same dream. Inside the dream, they met up with Stiles. The Hales were confused to see Stiles.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"I'm meeting someone here," Stiles smiled.

"Who?" Cora asked. For a reply, Stiles nodded to someone over their shoulder. They turned and gaped as they saw Talia and the whole Hale family. Claudia was with them. Derek was the first to react, running to his mother and hugging her tightly. Cora followed suit as did the rest of the others. Stiles was being embraced by his mother.

"Malia, this is the Hale pack," Laura introduced with a wide grin.

"You're my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins?" Malia asked.

"Yes, dear. My goodness, you've gotten older." Talia smiled.

"It's been nine years since the fire." Derek explained.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked.

"We are here to warn you. Something very bad is coming your way. Something to do with the death pool." Talia responded.

"There's someone that you need to help. Please save her." Claudia added.

"Help who?" Malia asked.

"We're not allowed to tell you. But you will find out when the time come." Will responded. With that information in mind, they woke up with a start. The first thing they did was try to figure out who was in trouble.

* * *

The next day, the majority of the pack was at school. They walked in math class only to find Lydia's mom talking with the teacher.

"Mom?" Lydia spoke in surprise.

"Lydia, honey." her mother smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"I just came here to speak with your teacher." Natalie Martin responded. Lydia was skeptical but let it go. Her mother left and class began. She couldn't help but be worried.

A few minutes later, the pack were taking a test when the weapon went off. Soon its effects could be felt all around the school. Scott let out a groan as he stood up only to collapse to the floor. Slowly, more and more people fell. Lydia was the last to fall because she was a banshee. It wasn't as strong with her as it was with everyone else. All the hell broke loose literally. Everyone on the death pool was fair game now. No one was safe.

* * *

 In the meantime, Laura and Derek was visiting Deaton's clinic. They needed advice. After Laura finished her explanation Derek had a question.

"Do you have any ideas on who this 'her' person could be?" Derek asked.

"Considering what has been happening, it'd be difficult to tell. It could be a pack member or a total stranger." Deaton said.

"I guess we have to wait and see then." Laura sighed.

"Too bad Dad couldn't tell us." Derek grumbled. The clicking of heels stopped everyone in their tracks. A woman smiled and walked in. She flashed her red eyes. It was Satomi.

"Hello, Satomi." Deaton greeted. The alpha became worried.

"Something is very wrong, Alan. My pack is sick now." Satomi said. As if on cue, Brett brought his pack mates in. Deaton looked over them. Brett then turned to both Laura and Derek.

"Your pack is in the hospital. Allison called me on the way here." he said. Derek and Laura rushed out of the clinic. They made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Laura and Derek met up with Chris, Danny, Danielle, Allison, and Stiles in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Deaton, Satomi and Brett arrived with the pack. The ill pack members were led away by Melissa and several orderlies.

"What happened?!" Derek exclaimed.

"We were in math class when Scott collapsed, the others quickly followed." Stiles answered.

"Whatever made the pack sick, at least half of the school has it." Danielle added.

"Even Lydia got sick. But it isn't as bad as the others." Allison finished.

"We're the only ones not affected. Even Peter got sick." Chris replied.

"Why didn't Satomi get it then?" Laura asked.

"Maybe it's the tea I drink." Satomi mused.

"I remember that tea, you used to bring some of it to Mom." Derek recalled.

"Wild Purple Reishi. You used to give me some." Brett responded.

"We had some of those mushrooms in the family vaults, right?" Derek asked his sister.

"Right, I moved those and everything else to a safe place after the heist." Laura replied. Derek, Brett, and the humans immediately rushed to get the cure. Following Laura's directions, the group returned to the Hale house. The vault was built into the library of the house. It was hidden behind a huge bookcase. Derek opened the vault. Then the group started to collect the mushrooms.

"Take them and brew them. We can make everyone better." Brett said.

* * *

A few days later, the twins and their counterparts, Boyd and Erica, and Cora and Allison got together for a group date. They went out to see a movie. The movie theater was almost empty, it was like they were the only ones there. The movie showing was the final Hobbit movie.

"I better warn you that I will either cry or curse at certain parts." Erica informed the others.

"You read the book?" Allison asked.

"Yup, I have my own copy of the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings trilogy, the Silmarillion and the History of Middle Earth series." Erica answered. She was a huge fan of fantasy books and it was a way that she bonded with Stiles.

"Her enthusiasm is infectious." Danny smiled.

"Do I really want to watch the movie?" Aiden asked warily.

"I think I want to read the book and watch the other movies including the entire LotR trilogy. Can I borrow your books?" Cora asked Erica.

"Sure." Erica smiled.

"We can do some catching up later. Maybe we can have a marathon at either mine or Erica's house." Allison smiled.

"Shh! It's starting." Erica whispered. She bounced up and down and Boyd laughed. He kissed her temple. He loved to see her being so passionate about something.


	6. Plan of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack uses an unorthodox plan to find who was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll, it's Tori and Betsie and I are back with a new chapter. Thank you guys for the kudos. It helps so much when we write. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the chapter.

The pack met for a meeting at Derek's house. He and Laura had reluctantly come up with a dangerous plan. They needed to tell the pack about the risks of it.

"Before we begin, it must be known that we hate this plan, but we have to do it," Laura started. 

Scott replied, "Off the bat, this is very bad. If Laura hates this plan, then it is very dangerous."

"It is," Stiles admitted. 

"We've tried everything else, but nothing works," Derek added. "This is our only shot."

Well, then, what is it?" Malia asked.

"Derek has to die," Laura began. "Then we resurrect him."

The room went deathly silent as the pack stared at Laura. 

"Excuse me, what?!" Liam exclaimed.

"Hear us out. We know it sounds crazy, but we can bring him back. This is the very last resort," Stiles responded. 

"Besides, we are getting close to finding out who is in danger," Derek added. 

After some uneasy thinking, the pack decided to go through with the plan. Time was running out on them and they needed to work fast.

* * *

Derek laid on the bed, dead and cold. The pack took him to the hospital to be monitored and Melissa helped them with the process. 

Stiles and Isaac sat beside his bed. It hurt to know that he was dead, but the idea that he could be brought back to life made it easier.

The pair were tranquilized, falling asleep in their chairs. As they slept, they dreamed of a blank space. They scanned the room, trying to figure out what to do.

Derek found them soon after. A casket appeared in front of them. The older werewolf walked up to it to see what was inside. 

There was a hospital gown in it. There was also a noose. 

"Who could this belong to?" Isaac asked. 

"I don't know, but someone has to. We're running out of time," Stiles responded. 

"What about Lydia? She might know someone."

"We'll ask get when we get back," Derek said. "Now wake up."

The tranquilizer wore off and Melissa revived Derek. After examination, they were sent home so they could move forward with the plan.

* * *

Lydia met with her mother. She had brought Aiden with her.

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Martin," Aiden greeted.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Aiden," Lydia introduced. Natalie reached out her hand for a shake. 

She like Aiden already and he seemed like a good guy for Lydia. 

"Welcome, Aiden," Natalie smiled. "I think since we are out here at the family lake house, you'd like to learn about our family. Us Martin women are amazing, and you need to get to know us."

"How amazing?" Aiden asked. 

"Very," Lydia smiled. "Oh, you're just gonna love this."

"Well, Grandma Martin had some extraordinary abilities," she started. "I know it sounds nuts but it's true."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Grandma Lorraine knew when someone would die" she continued. "It caused her to have a falling out with my husband."

Aiden looked at Lydia and she looked at her mother. Her power was hereditary.

Lydia looked really shocked. Her Grandmother had great powers. How had she not heard this story?

"How did she die?" she asked. 

"Natural causes," Natalie responded. "They found her in her bed."

"Oh," Lydia frowned heavily. 

"How about some food?" her mother asked. "I know the drive up here was long."

* * *

Peter and Chris were with Scott, Liam, and Brett on the hospital roof. They were setting a trap for the Benefactor.

A little argument broke out between Brett and Peter. Brett was angry about Peter biting Liam and leaving him. 

"What kind of Alpha bites and then leaves a kid?" Brett hissed.

Peter squared his jaw as he saw Scott glaring at him. 

"The same Alpha that tries to get you to kill your best friend and loved ones."

"Oh, would you be quiet already? You act like I'm still an Alpha," Peter responded.

"Will you all shut the hell up?" Chris ordered. "We need to set this trap and your bickering is not helping." The men quickly went silent.

The trap was to pose as an assassin and report Derek's death to the Benefactor. 

Chris typed up the email:

This is Chris Argent. I am reporting the death of Derek Hale from the ruling werewolf family of Beacon Hills. His body is in the hospital but has not been claimed. You can retrieve the body from the hospital and I will meet you there. 

The Benefactor soon responded:

Excellent. I will be there soon with the money and to get the body. Good work, Chris Argent.

The group waited for an hour, but the Benefactor never arrived. Soon, it began to rain heavily.

"It's raining?" Liam said. "The forecast called for clear skies."

After thirty more minutes, the killer still didn't show up. Soon, the pack began to realize. The Benefactor knew many supernatural creatures. He could have a banshee that called their bluff. 

"That plan was a bust," Peter said. "And Derek died and came back for nothing."

* * *

Derek had cooked dinner at home for his and Stiles' date. He made chicken pesto with garlic bread. He bought soda for Stiles and opened his best bottle of wine for himself. 

"Thank you for the lovely dinner," Stiles smiled. 

Derek smiled back, "You are very welcome."

The pair moved to the living room to be closer. They settled into a relaxing conversation.

"I love you," Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles. 

"Love you, too, Derek." Stiles smiled.


	7. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with Ch 7. This is where the Benefactor is revealed. The sheer cruelty and malice of this plan made me suspect a certain person. Tori and I are using this person for the Benefactor role.

Jordan Parrish was sitting in his car. He was finally off duty and could go home. Just then Haigh stepped in his sight and hit him on the side of the head. He picked up a gas can and promptly drenched his car and him. He stuck a match and threw it in. As the car burned, the corrupt deputy fled. However, Parrish emerged from his car like a phoenix. The deputy stormed in the station and went to teach Haigh a lesson.

Meanwhile, Noah was speaking with Stiles, Lydia, and Aiden. Lydia and Stiles had new information for the sheriff.

"Dad, I had a strange dream at the hospital." Stiles began.

"What was it about?" Noah asked.

"I found a noose and a hospital gown in a casket." Stiles answered.

"That is terrifying." Noah declared.

"Wait," Lydia stopped them.

"My friend Meredith, hanged herself. Why would a noose and a hospital gown be in your dream?" she asked.

"Did she have anything supernatural?" Stiles asked.

"According to my mom, she was a banshee like me and my Grandma." Lydia answered. Stiles was about to reply when they all of sudden heard a commotion from outside the office. They ran out to see what was the matter. However, what they saw was out of the ordinary. Haigh was getting beaten by Deputy Parrish.

A few minutes later, the pack gathered for a meeting. They were surprised to see Deputy Parrish standing next to Laura.

"Guys, this is Parrish. He just found out that he is a phoenix." Laura said.

"A phoenix." Ethan blinked in surprise.

"Figures. We've met a Kanima, alpha pack, were-coyote, and a kitsune. What's next?" Erica responded.

"Anyway, we all need to be careful." Laura warned.

"Can anyone please explain to me why I was set on fire?!" Parrish exclaimed. He seriously hated this town.

"I can, but it's a long story." Chris warned.

"I'm listening." Parrish replied.

* * *

 A hour later, the betas and Derek were at a bonfire with Malia, Danny, and Ethan. There was a crowd of people already in attendance. The bonfire was relatively calm until it turned to complete chaos in a blink of an eye. The sound of heavy thumping footsteps came through the forest. Everyone stood up and looked around. Malia froze as she slapped Derek's arm. His eyes went wide. What were those giant people and why were they back?

Meanwhile, Lydia, Stiles, and Aiden had returned to Eichen house. They wanted answers. However, they ran into Brunski. The orderly was acting suspiciously.

"What do you know about Meredith?" Stiles asked.

"All I know is that she was troubled." he lied.

"You're lying." Aiden stated flatly. Brunski snarled at being caught out. He abruptly lunged for Lydia and grabbed her. He got out a tape cassette and put it into a tape player.

"I killed your grandmother. I recorded her final words before I smothered her." he gloated before he hit play. The tape started playing.

"Don't hurt Ariel. She is just a child!" Lorraine Martin pleaded. Lydia shook as sobs passed through her lips. Aiden growled and dug his claws into Brunski. He ripped them out and watched him fall and die.

"Why did you do that? We needed more answers!" Lydia exclaimed.

"He wasn't on the list, but he was a bad person." a voice said. The group turned only to see Meredith emerge from the shadows. There were huge red marks on her neck. The red bruises were turning purple. Being a cop's kid, Stiles instantly took notice of the bruises.

"Ligature marks." Stiles noted as he stared hard at her neck. Lydia ran to her and hugged her. She was actually alive. That raised more questions.

Meanwhile, Laura headed to the police station. She had a certain deputy to question. She found his cell easily.

"Now, I'm going to keep this simple since I have other things to do. Now, what do you know about the Benefactor?" she began.

"I don't know who he is." the deputy responded.

"We'll see. If I find out that you're lying, I'll make you regret it." she said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Satomi's pack was in trouble. They were currently running through the woods from the current batch of assassins. Liam and Laura ran to help them. They were her allies and she wanted to help. The assassins were in hot pursuit until they ran into an obstacle. Allison shot arrows at them, while Cora had her claws out. Danielle had a Mace, while Kira had a sword. The assassins didn't stand a chance with all the firepower around them. They were easily taken down without bloodshed.

* * *

While Satomi and her pack was being rescued, Meredith was at the police station. She was sitting at a table with Lydia by her side. Noah was sitting on the other side of the table. He had questions for her. Aiden, Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Chris were in another room watching the questioning from a two-way mirror.

"Something's not right." Stiles frowned as he stared at Lydia's friend. The young woman was drowsy and slouching.

"What happened to you, Meredith? We thought you were dead." Noah asked.

"I wanted to die. They revived me and lied about it." she said.

"Who's they?" Noah questioned.

"Brunski was one of them." Meredith answered.

"So he was lying about not being involved with the Benefactor." Stiles commented.

"She's not done." Peter said. They turned back in time to hear Meredith continue her story.

"I feel like I've been used. I have no recollection of short spaces of time, so they could've used me then." she continued.

"We'll try to fill them in." Noah responded. Meredith nodded and the sheriff left to begin the investigation. In the meantime, Stiles began to put the pieces together.

"It's her. She's the one my mom and your parents wanted us to help." Stiles breathed. Derek nodded his agreement.

"We can only help her if we know who is torturing her." Peter responded.

A few minutes later, Severo entered the room with a deputy. He had been sent in to sign out Meredith. Meredith tensed up when she saw him.

"No," she whispered as she gripped Lydia's hand tightly.

"What is Severo here for?" Chris frowned. Araya came in to see what was taking so long. Meredith screamed when she saw the hunter. As the missing memories came flooding back. She saw an old man having Araya drug her. She remembered the sleepiness and weakness. She remembering having to confirm someone's death. It was all clear.

"She's the one messing with me. My last boss was an old man." Meredith declared. Everyone froze. They finally knew who the Benefactor was. Two persons playing the Benefactor role was a complete surprise through.

"Not again!" Chris moaned as he instantly recognized Gerard from Meredith's description. He was mortified by it all. Araya ran when she saw them.

* * *

A hour later, Peter and Chris were alone. Chris was utterly mortified by everything. He also felt guilty for what his father had done. Peter was trying to calm his lover down.

"We'll get Araya for everything they've done." he was saying.

"I should have seen what he was doing." Chris spoke unhappily. In hindsight, it was so obvious who the Benefactor was. Who else would arrange things so all supernatural creatures would be targeted and killed? Despite the fact that some of them were complete innocents?

"Baby, you can only catch so much." Peter reassured. Chris pillowed his head on his chest.

While Peter was comforting Chris, Loki was busy in his own lair. He was scheming. He had to figure out his next plan. Then he snapped his fingers as the perfect idea came to him.

"It's time." he declared. He would finally get to those wolves. No one would stop him.


	8. The Turn for Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong when two pack members are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's Tori! I hope you are enjoying your Super Bowl Sunday!
> 
> Have a good and safe night and enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Deaton had a secret meeting at Eichen house. He knew a man by the name of Valack that could help him with what Loki would do next. 

Speaking with Conrad, Deaton told him of his plan. "I'm going to see Valack and enter his head." Fenris looked at him with a scared stare. 

"That is a bad idea," he warned. "The last man that did that ended up in a permanent coma."

"It is the only way. Besides," the vet began, "I made a promise to someone to protect them. I can't just turn my back on it."

Conrad shook his head. He still thought bad of it. 

Arriving at the facility, Deaton was escorted to the man. His appearance was stoic and mostly normal, except for the third eye. 

Entering his head, the vet collapsed. As his body laid on the ground, Deaton journeyed through the mind. 

He need answers before it was too late.

With Deaton in someone's dangerous mind, the pack met at the Hale home. They needed to address what happened. 

All members were on edge. Time was swiftly running out and they were so close to ending it.

* * *

Brett, Liam, and Mason were at Liam's house. Brett held his boyfriend in his arms and tried to comfort him. He was scared and needed the comfort and attention. 

"We know who the Benefactor is," he said. "The police are after her right now."

Mason was extremely confused as he looked at the couple. "What is happening? I'm lost."

"We're wolves, Mason," Liam said. "We're supernatural and we are on a hit list. Someone is paying assassins to kill us."

Mason stared at them, "You have to be wrong."

"I wish we were, but we aren't," Liam responded.

 The other teen shook his head, "Nothing good ever happens in this town. Why do people still live here?"

In the Argent house, Allison vented her frustrations. She was embarrassed about Gerard.

"Can I change my name?" Allison said. "The Argent name is pretty tainted."

"What about Hale?" Malia suggested. "You practically are one."

"Hm, that's an idea, but I'd like to be a Hale through marriage."

"What about Stilinski or Yukimura?" Kira asked. 

"I'd have to ask your parents," Allison giggled.

"My dad wouldn't mind," Stiles snickered. 

Kira smiled and said, "My mom would welcome you."

"Well, then, it's settled," Malia snorted. "She'll meet the in laws soon."

The group of friends laughed out loud and tried to catch their breath. They were ridiculous.

* * *

Loki was putting his plan in motion. His army of Frost Giants waited for his very command. 

"Your mission is to capture the Hale women, Cora and Laura," he ordered. The Giants nodded and left him. 

They wasted no time searching for them. 

The sisters and Allison were on their way out for girls' night when they were ambushed. The two wolves tried to slash at the enemy and Allison used the daggers she hid in her boots.

The fight lasted for ten minutes before they tired out. Allison had fallen because she had a dislocated shoulder and was bleeding heavily from a deep cut. The Giants then took the wolves. 

Allison reached for her phone and called her dad for help.

* * *

Parrish was patrolling through the neighborhood when he noticed someone lying out on the ground. He slammed on the brakes and ran to them. 

The man stopped when he noticed that it was Allison. He got on his radio and called it in. 

"I need an ambulance now. We have a young woman here and she is bleeding heavily from a deep wound."

Peter and Chris rushed into the emergency room a few minutes after getting word of what had happened. 

They ran to Parrish to get some answers. 

"She's stable but sleeping," he told them. The two men let out a sigh and visibly relaxed. 

When Allison woke up, she told them what had happened. Peter looked at Chris. 

"I'm going to call Derek. Things just took a turn."

An hour later, the pack searched for their missing Alpha and fellow beta. Their senses were keyed up and they were cautious. They checked the forest and all abandoned places like the vault and the train depot.

Meanwhile, Laura and Cora woke up. They were confused and dizzy. They were bound by ropes that were soaked in wolfsbane Looking around, they saw chains and giants. The two women looked at each other. 

They hoped their pack was nearby. 


	9. Going to Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sneaks across the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 9.

Derek and Stiles was at Derek's home. Stiles was trying to comfort his unhappy boyfriend. Derek was worried and scared. He knew that Laura and Cora had been kidnapped by the Frost Giants and Allison was currently in the hospital in critical condition.

"We're going to get them back and they will be safe." he was saying.

"I don't doubt that, but I can't help but worry." Derek responded.

"You have a right to. They are your sisters." Stiles replied. Derek nodded and kissed Stiles.

"I believe you." he replied. The teenager smiled and hugged his mate.

* * *

 A hour later, the pack gathered at Derek's home. All of the pack was anxious, some members were even more so.

"We had to lie to Danny and Lydia to get here." Ethan explained.

"You're not the only one who had to lie." Jackson replied with Brett and Boyd backing him up.

"My parents think that I'm at Kira's house for a sleepover." Erica replied.

"Same here." Danielle said.

"My parents gave me permission to come because I'm helping a pack member. They will cover for us." Kira explained.

"Lucky you. I had to sneak out. My dad said no." Stiles replied.

"Same here, my parents have no idea that the supernatural exist." Liam replied.

"I snuck out and texted Chris." Peter replied.

"I never thought that I would be happy that I'm an orphan." Isaac mused.

"My mom said I can go for the same reason Kira's parents said yes." Scott added.

"Why did your dad say no?" Liam was confused.

"He's overprotective of me." Stiles explained.

"Did you all bring your weapons?" Derek asked.

"Yes," everyone said as they pulled out their weapons. Then some people gathered into Derek's van and the rest into Kira's car.

"We're going back to Mexico. Be ready for anything." Derek said as they pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

A few hours later, Noah went to get his son up. Usually, Stiles was up before he was. Yet, today he had slept in. Walking in the room, he stopped dead when he didn't see the teenager in his bed. He then picked up a note from the nightstand and read it.

"Oh my God, really?!" he groaned.

"I'm calling him. He is so damn grounded!" he threatened.

Mason was fast asleep in his bed when he was abruptly woken up by his mom. His mom was holding her cell phone.

"Mason, have you heard from Liam? His dad called and said he wasn't in bed this morning." she asked her son.

"No, not since early last night." Mason responded. His mom nodded and turned back to the phone. Mason was really concerned. What was happening?

Danny was at home when he heard a car pull up and doors slamming. He walked outside and saw Lydia and instantly knew what was happening.

"The Sheriff called me! They left us and went to Mexico!" Lydia shouted. She had her car keys clenched in her fist. Danny rolled his eyes hard at the pack. Why would they just leave them?

"Let's just get to school. We'll yell at them when they get back." he replied.

Chris got up to visit Allison when he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He looked at his phone to see that Peter had sent him a text.

"Peter, you idiot," he groaned as he read the text.

"You are in so much trouble when you get home." the hunter finished through gritted teeth.

* * *

While Noah and the others were discovering that majority of the pack had went AWOL. The pack was busy fighting Loki and the Frost Giants. The pack used all its force on the Frost Giants. They worked on one in order to be effective, then once said giant was defeated, they moved on to the next one. Then Kira collided with Kate hard, effectively ruining her disguise. Kate hit the ground hard and changed back into Loki.

"You! It makes sense now." Derek yelled.

"Oh my God, I just hit a Norse God!" Kira breathed. The pack were torn between horror and anger. They attacked the Frost Giants with renewed fury, defeating them soundly. They turned to the pale Loki. The villain gulped only to sigh in relief when Araya and her hunters came through the forest and joined the fight. The wolves took on Loki, while the others dealt with Araya and the hunters.

* * *

The pack had their hands full with Loki and his new accomplices. Araya and Loki both were fighting dirty. While Stiles and the others were outnumbered. Then unexpected help arrived. A loud growl stuck through the air and stopped everyone. They turned only to see Laura in her wolf form and Cora not far behind. Derek sighed in relief. The two women immediately attacked Loki. Loki was defeated, then several wolves went to help their pack mates with the hunters. Luckily, the hunters were inexperienced and weak and were defeated by the pack swiftly. Araya were taken down by the pack soon after, all of her weapons completely gone. The villains were tied up.

Derek ran to his sisters after they were done with Loki. He hugged them tightly. Malia and Peter were right behind him, hugging the sisters. Stiles was the last to hug them.

"I'm so glad that you're both safe." he whispered. The pack was together again.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes care of loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this fic. Thank you guys so much for reading. If you want more fics like these, you can check out both of our profiles for more. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Noah and Stiles met at an old diner in town. The Sheriff hugged his son, happy that he was safe. Although, he was happy Stiles was safe, he also knew he had to ground him.

"You are grounded until you go to college," Noah said into his hair. "I also get to eat whatever I want since you took a year off my life anyway."

"I know," Stiles said. "Dad, I'm so sorry, but we had to get down there before they killed Cora and Laura."

"I know that, but you scared the hell out of me."

Stiles smiled at his dad. "Order the greasiest burger you want then."

* * *

"What even made you remotely think that leaving us behind was a good idea?" Danny bit out.

Aiden and Ethan looked at each other. They didn't expect Lydia and Danny to be this mad at them. 

Danny fumed as he glared at the twins. Lydia was more silent about her anger but they all knew that she could explode at any moment. 

"We're sorry that we left you behind, but we thought it would be safer," Ethan responded. "We've been so close to losing you before and we can't experience that again."

Danny relented a little, but Lydia needed more convincing. 

"Lydia, I love you very much," Aiden added. "The same people that had your grandmother killed were there and I was afraid they'd kill you too."

Lydia finally relented. She saw what the Giants had done to Allison and knew that could've easily been her.

"We forgive you," Lydia responded. She hugged Aiden when he got up close to her. Danny kissed Ethan when he leaned up.

All was forgiven.

* * *

Kira, Noshiko, and Danielle were talking about what happened in Mexico.

"Kira, I have a gift for you," Noshiko smiled.

"Here is your first tail," she started. She picked up a cloth and unwrapped it. "These are your throwing stars."

The stars had a heavy glint in the light as the girls looked at them.

"These are amazing," Danielle gasped. 

Kira grinned brightly, "Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome," Noshiko smiled. Kira hugged her mother tight.

This was an amazing gift.

At the school, the pack was talking in the hallway. Spotting them, Liam rushed over with Brett right behind him.

"Brett," Scott started, "did you transfer here?"

"Yeah," Brett smiled. "My Alpha thought it would be best if I was near you all and Liam."

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills," Allison smiled.

Brett wrapped himself around Liam and kissed his temple. The pack cooed at them.

Liam blushed and Brett chuckled. He pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

This was the best decision of his life.

* * *

Deucalion and Layla were confused when Chris came in with Morrell.

"Why did you call for a meeting?" Layla asked. 

"Gerard did it again," Chris started. He began to explain everything that happened with the Benefactor.

Layla and Deucalion cursed. "That son of a bitch," Layla swore. 

"Allison and I don't want to be associated with the Argents anymore," Chris responded. "I'm taking Peter's name and Allison is practically a Stilinski, so she'll take their name."

"Back to the subject at hand," Morrell said. "Gerard mentally harmed a woman named Meredith for over nine years. She has serious mental health issues."

"He knew she was a banshee before she did and took advantage of her," Chris added. "Could you help her?"

"Definitely," Deucalion answered. "We may not have been able to help the others but we can try to help her."

"Thank you," Chris said. "Lydia will pay for the expenses."

"No need," Deucalion responded. "This is a favor." 

Chris' phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Yeah... you got her? I'll be right down."

Chris had gone down to the police station. Parrish had called him in.

When he walked in, he saw Parrish standing near an angry and cuffed Araya. 

The Council rep wasn't far behind him.

"Thank you for handling this matter," the rep thanked. She gripped Araya's arm. "I will take her in and the Council will handle her sentencing."

As the two women departed, Chris thought about what else Gerard could've done. 

* * *

Laura, Derek, and Stiles were star struck when they met Thor. He had come to California to get his brother. Bucky and Steve came with him in case Loki tried something. In the meantime, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. When would Loki stop with his tricks?

"Do you mind if I can get an autograph, maybe?" Stiles asked.

The pack swarmed Bucky and Steve, asking for autographs. Cora and Malia were fawning over them especially. They had wanted their autographs ever since Derek told them they were coming.

Allison wanted to know everything about the serum and its affect on Steve physically. So she was asking Steve questions.

"It sped up my metabolism, regulated homeostasis, and made me taller and muscular," Steve responded.

Bucky watched Loki carefully, making sure he didn't try to attack anyone or Steve.

"I think everything worked out," Scott smiled. "We got the bad guy and met some Avengers. Seems pretty good to me."

The pack laughed. Everything did work out fine.

* * *

The pack bonded together at Derek's place. They were all safe and sound. 

Derek and Laura had laid down on the floor and Stiles and Cora and Laura laid around them. Everyone else laid on top of them.

The pack basked in the warmth. Having everyone safe was the best thing for them. 

They'd continue to grow and prosper. The Hale pack will be new again. 


End file.
